A fiber laser processing machine is an apparatus for performing cutting and the like of a workpiece by using a laser processing head to emit a laser beam generated from a fiber laser oscillator having a plurality of fiber laser modules which generate the laser beam (e.g., Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-27241 (PTD 1)).